The future has many paths  Chose wisely
by Jake Miller
Summary: Alvin was at the wrong place at the wrong time and has become the prime suspect of a murder... the victim?... Brittany Miller!       Rated K  plus to be safe.


**A/N: Here's a short one shot for you. hope you enjoy it! and please review thank you!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you Alvin Seville!" Brittany Miller screamed at the top of her lungs at the chipmunk standing in front of her<p>

"Then the feeling is mutual" Alvin said as he was about to walk off but as he turned, his face connected with Brittany's hand. "OW!... what was that for!" the red capped chipmunk shouted pulling his hand away from the scratch marks on his cheek.

"That was for all the mean things you said about me" she said then stormed off, Alvin turned around slowly and looked at the mall he was standing in front of _'go after her you idiot'_ his heart seemed to whisper. Alvin shook his head then started walking home; deciding to take a short cut he turned down an alley way and continued walking, as he did he heard a shrill, high pitched, blood curling scream. "Brittany?" he said then started running in the direction of the scream as he approached another alley he saw a man ran out of it and down the yet another alley. Alvin glanced down the side alley and spotted Brittanys form lying on the ground. The frightened chipmunk ran up to his friend's body and kneeled down next to her, he slowly rolled her over onto her back and gasped at what he saw, the front of her shirt was completely soaked in blood and there were several stab wounds in her belly. He reached down and picked up a blood-covered knife. Another shrill scream startled him but this one came from right behind him, he whirled around and saw a middle aged woman staring at him, others who had obvious heard her scream were starting to gather as well.

One man ran past Alvin and checked Brittany's pulse and breathing, "she's dead, and he killed him!" the man shouted as he stood up. Knowing this was a bad thing he started to run but ran straight into a police officer, "where do you think you're going?" the officer asked grabbing the hand with the knife in it, the officer took it away from him and handed it to his partner, "call the coroner" he said as his partner walked away.

After watching them load Brittany up he was brought down to the police station and was interrogated,

"I didn't kill her!" Alvin shouted at the officer for the 20th time as tears streamed down his face

"Well if you didn't who did?" the officer asked slamming his hands down on the table, "here's my theory, she said or did something you didn't like so you impulsively stabbed her several times and you got those scratch marks when you tried to stab her, is that what happened?"

"NO!" Alvin shouted "where's Dave, I want to talk to Dave" he said wiping the tears out of his eyes

"Your father is on his way… you do know if you just admit to this now it will be a lot easier for you" the officer said taking a step back

"I didn't do it, she was my best friend" Alvin said new tears falling from his eyes, the officer nodded "if she was your best friend why did she give you those?" he asked tapping the scratch marks on his face,

"Because we got into a fight" Alvin said

"Then you stabbed her!" the officer practically shouted

"Johnson!" a voice shouted from behind the other officer, the officer's eye's widened and he whipped around "D.J, a pleasure to work with you, are you on this case as well?"

"First off you can call me Sergeant, second I am not on this case I am in charge of this case" he said stepping toward the other officer. D.J gave the defeated officer a victorious grin as he sat down "Alvin" he said to get the chipmunk's attention "I'm sure they gave you your rights?"

Alvin nodded, "would you like an attorney?" D.J asked

Alvin shook his head "I want Dave" he said more tears falling from his eyes

"Now look what you did, I was this close to getting him to confess" Johnson complained holding up his fingers to give the other officer a visual, D.J closed his eyes and stood up "if you don't shut your mouth I'll have you on probation before you can blink your eye". D.J then sat down again "Alvin you can tell me what happened"

Alvin nodded "me and Brittany got into a fight in front of the mall, we shouted at each other then she hit me but also scratched me as well" he said touching the scratch marks on his face, D.J nodded "continue"

"She ran off, and I started to head home, I was taking a short cut through the alley way when I heard her scream I ran in the direction the sound came from and found her lying on the ground then the cops came and they brought me here" Alvin said, wiping tears from his eyes again.

D.J nodded "so you didn't do it then?"

Alvin shook his head as more tears from his eyes, "D.J this is ridiculous can't you see that he did it", D.J yet again stood up "my job isn't to decide if it was him, all I see is an 8 year old boy that just got done seeing his best friend be the victim of a murder"

The other officer nodded and took two steps back, D.J sat back down in front of Alvin "I know you didn't do it and that's why I have my whole squad out searching for the real murderer" D.J was about to say more when Dave and his attorney walked into the interrogation room, "D.J what's going on?" Dave asked as the officer stood and shook his hand. "Sadly bad news" D.J said handing him the file he was holding, Dave took it and leafed through it "is this for real?" Dave asked. D.J nodded sadly "she was found by Alvin a couple of hours ago".

The other officer scoffed "found, he was the one who killed her" the officer said stepping toward Dave, "that's ridicules Alvin wouldn't kill anybody especially Brittany!" Dave practically shouted

"He was found stooping over her body with the knife for one, two, she has his DNA under her finger nails and third, he already stated that they fight all the time and this time they took it too far" Johnson said

"It doesn't look good for him" D.J put in "but I know he didn't do it!" D.J said getting in the other officer's face.

Dave sat down in the chair across from Alvin while the attorney stood next to him. "Now Alvin I'm going to need you to tell me the whole true story" the lawyer said opening his brief case and taking out a pad and pen, Alvin ran through the whole story again, pausing to let the lawyer write down what he was saying. "Okay I'm going to gather some more information for the hearing" the attorney said before leaving, Dave nodded then asked "D.J can I take him home?"

"Sure I doubt that he'll bolt on us" D.J replied

"No… he can't" Johnson said stepping forward "you know procedure D.J; you have to file a release form to the captain before letting a suspect go home"

D.J turned around to face the other officer then flipped open his cell phone and pressed a couple of keys then put it on speaker. "Hello" the captain said, "Captain, D.J here, about the Brittany Miller murder case our suspects father wants to take him home" the sergeant said, "who's your suspect?". "Alvin Seville" D.J replied, "I trust your judgment D.J" the captain replied, "thanks captain talk to you later" D.J said then shut his phone and turned to the in awe officer.

"You can take him home Dave" D.J said, Dave nodded then stood and picked up his crying son, as they walked out into the warm sunlight Alvin picked his head up from his father's shoulder and said "I didn't do it Dave, you know that right?"

Dave nodded "Alvin I know you would never kill anybody" Dave carried him over and sat him down in the passenger seat while he climbed into the driver seat and started the car. When they got home Simon and Theodore were waiting anxiously at the front door, "what happened Dave?" Simon asked seeing Alvin's state. "I'll explain in a minute" Dave said then brought Alvin up stairs, once they were upstairs in his room Dave put Alvin on the bed and sat down next to him "I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now but… do you have any idea who would want to kill Brittany?" Dave asked, he watched as Alvin shook his head and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Dave was about to ask another question when the phone rang he got up and answered the phone that was on his nightstand "Hello?... Miss Miller I can't understand you… I know the police told me… sure… no I haven't… okay good bye" Dave hung up the phone and sat back down next to Alvin "everybody's gonna think I killed her" Alvin muttered softly.

"Alvin that's not true" Dave said putting an arm around him "after the chipettes and Miss Miller go down to the hospital I'll have them come here"

Alvin nodded "I think I need some time to myself", Dave nodded "I'll be down stairs if you need anything"

Alvin sat alone in Dave's bedroom trying to sort out his thoughts about everything that had happened. _'She's gone, she's really gone'_ as these thoughts played on his brain a horrible realization came to him _'did I kill her? Yes I did if I didn't yell at her she wouldn't have gone home without me and she wouldn't have been there to be killed! I did! I killed her!'_ Alvin jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs "Dave!" he shouted as he ran through the house in search of his father. He ran into the kitchen and jumped up into his father's arms. "Dave it was all my fault, I killed her!" Alvin said practically screaming.

"Alvin calm down" Dave said walking into the living room "it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, if I wouldn't have started that stupid fight she wouldn't have left by herself and she would still be alive!" he shouted back

Dave wrapped his arms around his son in a hug "Alvin you had no way of knowing this would happen, you can't blame yourself"

"If it wasn't for me she would still be alive right now, I might as well been the person who stabbed her!" Alvin said raising his voice again as tears started streaming down his cheeks again.

Dave was about to say something when he heard his son begin to cry again "Alvin it wasn't your fault, nobody's blaming you for this" Dave said gently rocking his son back and forth. Alvin cried and cried until he finally cried himself to sleep. When he woke up he could here other's crying, he slowly got off the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. He slowly stepped into the kitchen where the other two chipettes, Jake and his brothers were crying, seeing this he slowly left the room and went up to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and continued to cry for a long time, until he heard a knock at his door "go away" he said through sobs.

"Alvin open the door it's Jeanette" she said from the other side of the door, Alvin hesitated for a moment then got up and answered the door, Jeanette walked in and sat down on his bed, Alvin noticed that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Alvin rushed over to her and threw himself at her in a hug "I'm sorry Jeanette it was all my fault" he said letting more tears run down his face.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked

"I might as well have stabbed her myself, if I hadn't let her go home by herself she wouldn't have been murdered" he replied as he kept a tight hold on her. "Alvin it wasn't your fault, there was no way you could have even guessed this would happen". Alvin shook his head still thinking that it was his fault.

For the rest of the day the six chipmunks, Dave and Miss Miller grieved the loss of Brittany but at the end of the day, it was time for everyone to go home. Once the Millers left, Alvin went right up to his room and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up and slowly got out of bed, after getting changed he went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Dave set a plate of pancakes in front of him but he just pushed them away "I'm not really hungry" he said as he got up. As he walked past the front door, he heard a knocking sound so he went over and answered it. "Oh it's you" he said seeing the officer who was interrogating him the other day, ignoring his comment the officer said "you have to come with us for your hearing", the other officer reached forward with a pair of handcuffs and tried to put them on him. Alvin instinctively avoided and ran past the two officers and down the street with them shouting and yelling behind him. Alvin stopped for a second at the four way stop at the end of his street, he quickly made up his mind and went right.

Alvin ran as fast as he could with the officers gaining quickly, as he ran past a big yellow Victorian house he saw a Jake sitting in a chair reading a book, Jake looked up as he saw his friend run past then he saw the two officers. Jake quickly stood and sprung off the front porch tackling the back officer to the ground, one swift punch to the face knocked him out, and Jake got up and ran off down the street after Alvin and the other officer.

Alvin was about to turn a corner when someone tackled him to the ground. The officer stood up then pulled him to his feet "where do you think you're going?" he said hitting Alvin in the face, Alvin winced in pain as the officer roughly slapped handcuffs on him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size" Alvin heard someone say from behind the cop, as the cop turned around to see who was addressing him something connected with his head. As the cop fell, Alvin saw Jake standing over the body with a police nightstick that he obviously got from the other officer.

"Thank you Jake" Alvin said as his friend used the key to open the handcuffs, Jake and Alvin was about run back down the street toward Jake's house but was stopped by another officer, "Hogan I can explain" Alvin said to the officer, "don't bother, D.J's waiting for us" Hogan said stepping over the officer who was lying on the ground. The trio stopped in front of Jake's house to drop him off when the officer that Jake hit came running up behind them "stop, your under arrest!" he shouted at Jake.

Hogan shook his head "I believe D.J said he was going to bring the suspect in" Hogan said pushing Alvin behind himself. "Not him you idiot! Him" Johnson shouted pointing at Jake, "he knocked out me and my partner!"

"From what they told me you were out of line and deserved it" Hogan replied crossing his arms

"I don't really care what you think, you do as I say, I'm a corporal you're a street cop, you take orders from me!" Johnson shouted pointing to the stripes on his uniform sleeve.

"I don't really care if you're a captain, you touch one hair on either of these kids heads again and I can assure you D.J will have a field day with you" Hogan said then turned around and took Alvin's hand and started leading him down the street.

Hogan and Alvin got back to the Seville house, Hogan walked the chipmunk up the path and into the house where they found Dave and D.J. D.J gave him a very disappointed look as they walked in the door, noticing the look D.J was giving him Hogan jumped in "Johnson". D.J nodded and crouched down to eye level with the chipmunk "you ready to go?"

Alvin shook his head, "I don't really care, he killed someone and he's going to pay the price" Johnson said from the front door. D.J straightened up and turned around "I told you I was going to bring him in".

"We were in the area so we swung by" Johnson said walking into the house, "in the area my foot your patrol radius ends at Crystal street which is 3 blocks north of here" Hogan said. D.J nodded obviously impressed by his partners knowledge then he noticed a bruise that was on Alvin's cheek which he didn't have the other day "did you give him that?" D.J asked pointing to the bruise as he took a step toward the other officer. "If you're asking if I hit him yes I did he was fleeing from me and my partner"

D.J nodded as he cracked his knuckles "seeing that a depressed 8 year old boy could be labeled as dangerous and a threat to public safty I would say your actions were appropriate" D.J said "it's a shame I don't agree with you" he then sent his fist flying into his nose. "OW!" the other officer yelled holding his nose "I think you broke it!"

"Come on Alvin, sadly you still have to come with us" D.J said as he started to lead the chipmunk out of the house. When they got to the court house Alvin was led in and seated next to his attorney "don't worry I'm pretty confident we can beat this" his lawyer said opening up a brief case.

* * *

><p>After the hearing, Alvin thought that things were going pretty good even though he didn't even know how to tell. "Do you think they will let me go?" Alvin asked his lawyer, the lawyer thought for a second "I don't see why not, all we have to do is prove it wasn't you and you're in the clear"<p>

Alvin waited outside with D.J until Dave came to pick him up "how did it go?" he asked the officer, as he walked up to him "he's the only suspect and the evidence is overwhelming, I hate to say it but he doesn't stand a chance" D.J replied

"But the lawyer said I have a good chance" Alvin said

"He's a defense attorney son he gets paid to lie to people" D.J said looking down at the chipmunk who was beginning to get depressed all over again.

Dave and Alvin drove home and were met at the front door by Simon "how did it go?" the bi-speckled chipmunk asked, Dave only shook his head as he walked past "that bad huh?" he asked as Alvin followed his father in the door. Alvin slowly walked up the stairs with Simon following him, they went up and into their room and sat down on Simons bed Alvin slowly looked around the room and thought _'better take a good look might be one of the last times I see it'. _Then he noticed the absence of his youngest brother "where's Theo?" he asked, in response Simon jerked a thumb to the side window. Alvin got up with Simon right behind him and went over to the window and looked out, he saw Theodore sitting under the big tree in the side yard with Eleanor who appeared to be crying. "I'll be right back Simon" Alvin said heading for the door, "Alvin I don't think that's a very good idea".

However, Alvin just ignored him and continued to leave, Simon seeing no alternative followed him out of the room and down the stairs. The two chipmunks then went out the back door and into the back yard and started rounding the house when Simon grabbed his arm "listen" he said, Alvin stood still and listened,

"This is all your brother's fault" Eleanor said

"Ellie that's not fair Alvin would never hurt Brittany" Theodore replied

"I'm not saying he did it, but he might as well have" Eleanor replied as she wiped tears from her eyes "if he wasn't so argumentative all the time this probably would never have happened"

Hearing this Alvin turned away "see everybody does blame me" he whispered, "Alvin she's just one person" Simon said pulling his teary-eyed brother into a hug.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Jeanette whispered from behind Simon causing them both to jump. "Jeanette don't sneak up on people like that" Alvin said, "sorry didn't know you were jumpy" Jeanette replied. "Yesterday I held my best friends body in my arms I'm a little jumpy today," Alvin retorted.

Jeanette nodded "your right…" she said glancing around the corner of the house "you aren't really spying on Theo and Ellie are you?" she asked seeing the two green clad chipmunks sitting under the tree.

"Of course not Jeanette, that's ridiculous" Simon replied in a whisper

"I see you two always hang around outside of your own house whispering to each other," Jeanette said

"It wasn't my idea it was Alvin's" Simon said pointing his older brother, "we weren't spying I wanted to see what Ellie thought about what happened and she seems to blame me" Alvin said starting to stare at the ground. Jeanette took pity on him and wrapped an arm around him "she's just upset, once she has some time to think about it she'll realize it wasn't your fault"

"You don't get it, none of you do!" Alvin said pushing her arm away, "it was my fault"

"Alvin we went over this already" Simon said taking a step toward his brother. "I might not have been the one who stabbed her but I'm just as responsible as the person who did!" Alvin said backing away from him. "Alvin that's not true" Jeanette said "she was my sister if I thought you had any fault in her death I wouldn't be here talking to you right now".

Alvin was about to say more when he heard Dave calling his name, he walked right past Jeanette and Simon saying nothing, when he got into the house he found Dave walking through the living room about to go upstairs "there you are… D.J called unfortunately they found reason to go to trail and they scheduled it for the day after tomorrow" Alvin nodded sadly "I knew it wasn't going as good as he said" Alvin muttered as he walked up to his room. When he got to his room he flopped down on his bed, "you're in a real tough spot" he heard someone say, he looked up and saw 'Simon' sitting in a chair in front of his bed.

"How did you get in here?" Alvin asked

"I've been here the whole time" Simon said standing up "anyway about your … uh predicament… what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing I can do… how long do you think I'll get?" Alvin asked

"Being that your under 18 years old… my guess is about 5 years… but with my plan you won't have to serve any time" Simon said

"And what's your plan?" Alvin asked hopefully, "you run" Simon replied

"You serious?" Alvin asked, "very" Simon replied "it won't be that bad you go to the other side of the United States, change your name and by the time they find you nobody will care anymore"

Alvin shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and noticed Simon wasn't there anymore, his eyes darted around the room in search of his 'brother'. Alvin stood up and walked over to the door and turned around to see him standing by the window "all you have to do is use your brain and run" Simon said, "hey Alvin" a voice said from behind him "AH!" Alvin yelled as he practically jumped out of his skin, he turned around quickly and saw Simon standing in the doorway "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Simon said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Si- Simon how did you get over there you were just by the window" Alvin asked as his eyes bulged out, "Alvin I've been outside with Jeanette the whole time… are you alright?" he asked putting his other hand on his other shoulder. Alvin nodded feebly still confused about what he just saw.

What he did see or what he thought he saw was actually his subconscious talking to him taking the form of his most trusted resource his brother Simon.

The next day and half passed quiet slowly for Alvin. _'I wish this could just all be over with'_ he thought to himself as he combed his hair. He then put on his hat and went down stairs to meet his police escort of his favorite officers, D.J and Hogan. "Kinda a dumb question but… are you ready to go?" D.J asked, Alvin looked over at Dave who nodded, Alvin then in turn nodded to the officers. D.J then led the chipmunk out and let him into the back seat of the police cruiser. When the police car pulled up in front of the courthouse, the press swarmed towards it and started pounding on the windows, Hogan gave D.J a look and D.J nodded and put the car back into gear and drove around the side of the courthouse "where are we going?" Alvin asked. "Back door to avoid the press" D.J replied stopping in front of another door, the two officers got out and led Alvin into the courtroom and sat him down next to his attorney then sat down behind him.

Alvin looked around the courtroom at all the other people, the jury, the judge's bench and everything else when his eye caught sight of Dave, which helped set his mind at ease. "Now Alvin I'm going to call you to the stand as my first witness and I want you to tell everybody what really happened then I'm going to call your brothers and friends to the stand" the lawyer said.

Alvin nodded "save Theodore for last if anybody can touch the hearts of the jury it will be him"

"Okay got it," the lawyer said writing it down on a tablet "thanks for the tip". Alvin shrugged "don't thank me until after it works"

"All rise for the honorable Judge Charles Walker" the bailiff said as the judge walked out, he walked out and sat down cuing everybody else to do the same. Alvin's lawyer gave his opening statement then the prosecutor gave his. "The defense may call its first witness" the judge said, Alvin's lawyer walked up to the witness stand and said "I call the accused Alvin Seville to the stand". Alvin stood up and walked up to the witness stand and sat down, the bailiff held out a Bible and said "place your left hand on the Bible and raise your right hand" after Alvin did so he said "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Alvin nodded "yes I do"

"Mr. Seville what happened on May 28 of this year?" the lawyer asked

"A lot of things" Alvin replied, "okay let me clarify… what happened with you and Brittany Miller?" the lawyer asked clarifying his question.

"We argued, she scratched me by accident, she ran off then she got murdered" Alvin said, the lawyer nodded "can you be more specific about what happened?"

Alvin nodded "that morning me and Brittany went to the mall to go shopping, her idea not mine, when we came out we got into an argument, towards the end of the argument she said 'I hate you Alvin Seville' then I said 'Then the feeling is mutual'. Then she tried to slap me but I tried to move away and he finger nails kinda dug in" Alvin said then paused for a second. "then she walked off, I then left a few minutes later in a similar direction, then I heard her scream and when I got there I found the knife and her body and after that I ran into officer Johnson and he arrested me". The lawyer nodded "thank you very much Mr. Seville… your witness councilor" he said walking back down to his table.

"Mr. Seville is it true that you and Miss Miller have a track record for fights and arguments?"

"Yes it true" Alvin replied, "do these fights ever get… physical?" the prosecutor asked

"If you mean her slapping me then yes but I would never hit a girl," Alvin replied

"I see… is this the first time she ever left physical marks?" the prosecutor asked, "this is the first time they've gone this deep usually they only break the skin this time she went pretty deep" Alvin said gently touching the scratch marks. "Have you ever felt or thought you had a reason to hurt Miss Miller?"

"Excuse me but can you stop calling her that and just call her Brittany please?" Alvin asked, the prosecutor looked up toward the judge who nodded "let me restate my question… have you at any time ever felt or thought you had a reason to hurt Brittany?"

Alvin thought for a moment "yes, yes I have, but I never did, I would never hurt my best friend", the prosecutor nodded "so you have thought about hurting her before?" Alvin nodded then said slowly "yes on very rare occasion"

"I propose… that the day she was murdered was one of those rare 'occasion's' you mentioned and after she hit you, you took it a step further and stabbed her" the prosecutor said. "Tell me Mr. Seville, did you buy this knife for the reason of killing Brittany or was it just handy at the time?" the prosecutor asked holding up a clear plastic bag with the bloody knife inside.

"I didn't buy that knife… I've never bought a knife in my life!" Alvin cried out, "No more question's your honor," the prosecutor said giving Alvin a victorious look. "As my first witness I call Jeff Casey to the stand" the prosecutor said. A tall muscular man with short dark hair came up from the back and sat down in the witness chair, Alvin knew he saw the man somewhere before but couldn't place him…

"Mr. Casey, what do you do for a living?" the prosecutor asked

"I own and run a pawn shop on 8th street" the man replied

"Have you ever seen the accused before today and if so when?" the attorney asked, "yes I have the exact date was the 20th of May. I remember because I usually close at six but I was closing early that day do to a lack of business and at about 5:40 pm the accused knocked on my door and said he wanted to buy something. Right before closing I usually wouldn't let anybody in because of the threat of being robbed but he didn't look like a threat so I let him. He walked around the shop and selected that knife and brought it up to the counter he paid me for it and left."

"I see… no further questions" he said then both of them returned to their seats. "I didn't buy that knife I swear" Alvin whispered to his lawyer. "If you were with someone at the time we might be able to blow his story out of the water". Alvin shook his head "I was alone with Brittany in the park at the time".

"I've got an idea we might be able to pin this on someone else… like her sister Jeanette, she has reason to want her sister… let's say out of the way" the lawyer said

"Jeanette wouldn't kill anybody," Alvin whispered back

"Yeah but they don't know that… her sister was the most popular and prettiest girl in your school if we swing towards jealously we might be able to convince them" the lawyer said. Alvin stole a glance at Jeanette and thought for a moment, "your honor-" the lawyer started but was cut off by Alvin who stood up, "your honor I wish to change my plea… I plead guilty as charged… I killed Brittany Miller," Alvin said staring right at the judge. The whole courtroom started muttering and murmuring as the judge pounded on his gavial. "This court will take a half hour recess," the judge said.

Once in a back room of the courthouse D.J shouted "what are you thinking? You don't plead guilty in a capital case"

"I have no choice my lawyer if you can call him that was going to try and pin all this on Jeanette, I can't let him do that" Alvin said. D.J covered his face with his hands, "if it comes down to either me or Jeanette taking the fall, I'll take it" Alvin said, D.J nodded "sadly I don't see a way out for you the case they have against you is air tight"

"Then I'll take the fall" Alvin said, "How long do you think I'll get?"

"No more than 5 years" D.J replied, Alvin nodded sadly.

After all the other testimonies were heard and the evidence shown and the jury finally came back from deliberating, the judge pounded his gavial and said, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" A tall gray haired man stood up and walked over to the judge's bench "we have your honor… the jury has found Alvin Seville guilty as charged and has sentenced him to death by the electric chair"

"NO! Wait… they said I would get 5 years!" Alvin shouted as two officers picked him up and carried him out of the room. As the doors closed cutting him off from his friends and family, he let out a loud yell "DAVE, HELP!"

* * *

><p>"Alvin… Alvin wake up" Simon said shaking his brother, "Simon save me" Alvin shouted as his eyes shot open. Theodore looked over at his brother who was sweating and breathing hard "Alvin are you alright?" Alvin looked around the room then back at his brother "it was all just a bad dream".<p>

"What was just a bad dream… was it wolfman again?" Simon asked, "not quiet, worse actually,…I'll tell you later" Alvin said as he hopped out of bed, "I just want to make sure it was all just a bad dream" he ran into the hall and picked up the phone and dialed "come on, pick up… pick up"

"Hello…" a sleepy voice said over the phone, "Jeanette, is Brittany there?" Alvin asked

"Alvin… only you would call in the middle of the night… yes she is but I doubt she wants to be woken up" Jeanette replied, after a few moments Jeanette's tired voice was replaced by Brittany's "Alvin, what could you possible want at this time of night?" Brittany asked. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Alvin replied, Brittany groaned then hung up the phone. "It was all just a bad dream" Alvin said then ran back into his room and jumped onto his bed. "Good night guys" Alvin said then covered himself up and went back to sleep. Theodore and Simon exchanged glances and shrugged before returning to bed as well.

The next morning Alvin got up and got dressed _'Saturday',_ Alvin thought to himself "Alvin you better hurry up Brittany's going to be here any minute" Simon said walking back into the bedroom.

Alvin looked at him with a puzzled expression "why is she coming here on a Saturday?"

"You said you were going to take her shopping today…" Simon said letting his voice trail off

"That's right I did" Alvin said as he slung his cap onto his head.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Alvin and Brittany walked out of the mall shouting at each other "I hate you Alvin Seville!" Brittany shouted at the top of her lungs. "Then the feeling is mutual" Alvin replied, he was about to walk off but as he turned his face connected with Brittany's hand. He was about to yell at her again when his hand shot up and felt the scratch marks, he gasped as he seen her about to walk off. He then reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean it… I take it all back". Brittany looked at him perplexed "I… forgive…you… Alvin" Brittany said as she hugged him back "I'll explain later" Alvin whispered into her ear, "that would nice, because you've never hugged me like that before" Brittany said a small smile creeping onto her face. "Maybe I should hug you like that more often, it felt kinda… good," Alvin said, Brittany thought about this, "it kinda did" she said as she wrapped her hand around his as they started walking home the long way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? and yes I know the legal system doesnt move that fast so sue me... please dont actually sue though... hope you enjoyed it but even if you didnt please leave a review anyway, thank you!**


End file.
